Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado
A Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado era uma árvore oca e a casa de Twilight Sparkle, Spike e Owlowiscious nas Temporadas Um à Quatro. Nos eventos de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, a maior parte da árvore foi destruída pelo Tirek. Twilight Sparkle posteriormente ganha seu próprio castelo como parte de seu reino arco-íris; O episódio Castelo, Doce Castelo respondeu a pergunta se Twilight vai usar/morar na sua biblioteca. A principal sala de leitura fica no térreo, enquanto o quarto fica no segundo andar. Há também um porão onde Twilight Sparkle realiza alguns testes em Pinkie Pie em Sentido Pinkie. É também chamada de Biblioteca Golden Oaks em algumas mercadorias, e Biblioteca de Twilight no jogo de celular para Gameloft. A árvore tem uma colméia em um ramo, um castiçal na porta da frente (às vezes uma figura de castiçal real, dependendo de erros de animação individuais), um símbolo de um livro aberto do lado de fora da porta, e duas varandas, uma das quais tem uma telescópio. De acordo com a Lauren Faust, a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado foi originalmente chamada de "Árvore do Saber". Representação Primeira Temporada Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, Princesa Celestia envia Twilight para Ponyville para supervisionar os preparativos para o Solstício de Verão. Ela deveria ficar na biblioteca durante a sua estadia em Ponyville. A biblioteca está protegida contra raios por um pára-raios mágico como mencionado por Twilight em Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir. Durante a tempestade, Twilight tem uma festa do pijama com Applejack e Rarity e durante o final do episódio, uma árvore cai para o quarto pela janela. Em A Praga do Século, Twilight acorda de manhã e encontra a biblioteca infestada de parasprites. Em Arco-Íris Supersônico, Rainbow Dash cai na biblioteca e bate em todos os livros das prateleiras, fazendo Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie e Applejack tendo que organizá-los novamente. Segunda Temporada A biblioteca também tem todos os livros da série da Ousada Ativa, conforme mencionado em Leia e Chore. thumb|O interior da Biblioteca.Em momentos de dificuldade, Twilight muitas vezes transforma sua vasta biblioteca de cabeça pra baixo para encontrar respostas. Por exemplo, em Belas Pústulas, Twilight tira um livro para diagnosticar que Apple Bloom estava com Belas Pústulas. Em Ponyville Confidencial, as Pretendentes da Bela Marca tentam encontrar uma saída para a situação na qual acabavam de ter que encarar. Depois de tentar pedir a Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy ajuda (sem sucesso), o trio vai à Biblioteca, na esperança de obter ajuda de Twilight Sparkle. Spike grita com eles e Twilight, antecipando sua chegada, criou uma barreira mágica. Terceira Temporada thumb|É um pássaro? É um avião? Não! É a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado!Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Twilight magicamente coloca toda a árvore de cabeça pra baixo (literalmente), expondo suas raízes. Quando Twilight e Spike estão à procura de uma maneira de erradicar os clones de Pinkie Pie em Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Spike descobre um botão em forma de ferradura escondida na parte de trás de uma estante. Ao pressioná-lo, um compartimento secreto contendo o livro desejado é revelado. Em Duelo Mágico, Trixie usa sua magia para virar a biblioteca de cabeça para baixo e agita livros dela para o chão para convencer Twilight a aceitar um duelo com ela. Quarta Temporada thumb|A biblioteca destruída em [[O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2.]] Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, Rarity menciona que após a Celebração do Solstício de Verão, ela e Twilight tem uma reunião agendada para redecorar a Biblioteca, agora que ela é uma princesa. Sua casa também aparece em O Castelo, Daring Do, Pôneis Poderosos, Morcegos!, Pinkie Apple Pie, Três É Demais, Encontro com a Twilight, A Visita de Maud, Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, e em Manifestação Inspiradora. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, maior parte da biblioteca é destruída pelo Lorde Tirek quando ele a atinge com um ataque em sua tentativa de tomar a combinação de magia de Alicórnio das princesas de Twilight. Twilight quase não escapa com Owlowiscious do ataque de Tirek que destrói a biblioteca. Quinta Temporada thumb|As raízes da biblioteca são reutilizadas para formar um lustre cheio de recordações. Em Castelo, Doce Castelo, Twilight e Spike visitam os restos da biblioteca, ainda em ruínas após a batalha de Twilight com Tirek. Em memória da biblioteca, e como um meio de ajudar Twilight a se sentir mais em casa no seu novo castelo, as amigas de Twilight desenterram as raízes da árvore e as remodelam em um lustre para a sala do trono do castelo, adornando-o com pedras preciosas contendo imagens de suas memórias em conjunto. Em Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?, A biblioteca aparece no sonho compartilhado de Ponyville. Twilight restaura a biblioteca em ótimas condições e convoca um enxame de livros voadores dela para atacar o Tantabus. Outras representações Em Software, a biblioteca serve como cenário para o jogo Discover the Difference. No jogo móvel da Gameloft, ela é chamada de "biblioteca de Twilight". Para refletir a destruição da biblioteca no final da quarta temporada, se qualquer jogador avança o suficiente no jogo e derrota Tirek, a biblioteca é substituída automaticamente pelo Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizaade. Em Treehouse TV's Friendship Express Train Contest, a biblioteca é chamada de "Golden Oaks Library". Ela também é destaque na Electronic Arts 'Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels com o mesmo nome. A área Clube Hub do site do Hub chama de "Books and Branches Library." Em Sparkle Worldmagazine, a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado é destaque nas histórias Christmas at Canterlot!, Spooky Slumber Party!, e Winter Wonderland! A biblioteca é mencionada no livro Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama quando Twilight vê a biblioteca e traz de volta memórias. Mercadoria A Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado é destaque e é mencionada no jogo de cartas Enterplay e jogo de cartas colecionáveis Cartões # 7, # 78 e # ƒ25 que se referem a ela como "Golden Oaks Library". Nos livros, a biblioteca aparece ou é mencionada em Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Welcome to Equestria!, Under the Sparkling Sea, The Elements of Harmony,'' Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, ''Welcome to the Crystal Empire!, and Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare. Ela também é destaque em Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller -bundled Welcome to Ponyville and Phidal Publishing 's Stuck On Stories and Golden Oak Library. A biblioteca é caracterizada em uma das 80 páginas do manga lançado pela Shogakukan em 16 de outubro de 2014. Em uma das histórias do mangá, a biblioteca, consciente e capaz de falar, se apaixona por outra árvore falando. Nas versões sueca e alemã de My Little Pony: My Sound Book, a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado é destaque; a versão em Inglês se refere a ela como "Golden Eagle Library". Galeria Referências en:Golden Oak Library Categoria:Ponyville Categoria:Equestria Categoria:Locais